


Changing Channels

by august_anon



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Gen, Ler!Virgil, Tickle Fights, Ticklee Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Ticklee Logic | Logan Sanders, Tickling, ler!logan, ticklish!logan, ticklish!virgil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-02-23 02:16:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23670757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/august_anon/pseuds/august_anon
Summary: Virgil’s sick of Logan’s documentary, but he’s not exactly keen on changing the channel. Needless to say, a playful little fight breaks out.Warning: This is a tickle fic!!
Kudos: 28





	Changing Channels

**Author's Note:**

> Last April birthday prompt I received! It's a day late, but this is for snowdrophermotto on tumblr! Hope y'all enjoy!

It started unassumingly, as most things like this did.

Logan was in the commons, watching one of his documentaries, posture relaxed for once as he leaned against the arm of the couch on his elbow. Virgil reclined with his back against the opposite arm, legs bent and feet planted on the cushions so as to not take up too much space. He wasn’t particularly interested in Logan’s documentary, but he didn’t quite feel like being alone at the moment and it made for good background noise as he scrolled through his phone.

But Virgil was bound to get bored eventually, the droning voice that was originally easy to tone out starting to get annoying. He poked Logan in the thigh twice with his toe. Logan swatted at his foot. He poked at Logan again, once in the thigh and once on his side.

“What?” Logan hissed.

“Change it,” Virgil said. 

Logan raised an eyebrow. “I’m watching it.”

“It’s boring,” Virgil replied, poking him again, but Logan caught his ankle with an irritated expression. “Change it.”

Logan raised an eyebrow and Virgil could’ve sworn that there was a smirk pulling at the corner of his lips. “Keep trying and see where it gets you.”

They had a staring contest for a few moments. Logan raised his eyebrows. Virgil narrowed his eyes. With the foot Logan hadn’t caught a hold of, he slowly moved to poke Logan right in the chest with his toe.

Everything moved so quickly after that, Virgil couldn’t even hope to keep up. Logan tugged at his ankles, making Virgil gasp and slide down the couch. Before he could gain his bearings, Logan had leapt off the couch, only to leap back on and swing one of his legs over Virgil’s calves.

“Wait!” Virgil cried, finally realizing what was going on.

“No,” Logan said calmly. “I don’t think I will.”

And he dug his fingers into the curves of Virgil’s arches. Virgil tried to hold back his laughter, but he was still in a state of surprise from the whole thing, so his giggles started escaping rather quickly. He wrenched at his legs, trying to tug them out from under Logan to no avail. Logan’s fingers started inching up to his toes and Virgil’s laughter grew. 

But he wasn’t going to go down without a fight.

Virgil gathered his strength and launched forward, shoving his hands up into Logan’s armpits. Logan let out a quiet squeal at the unexpected touch and doubled over to try and escape, giggling all the way.

“Virgil!” He cried.

Virgil laughed evilly and tickled one side harsher than the other, getting Logan to lean his weight the other way so that Virgil could get the leverage to get his feet out from under his body. Logan squirmed around for a few more seconds before he managed to turn himself around, meaning Virgil had to pull his hands away to avoid getting all twisted up.

The moment Virgil’s hands left him, Logan lunged, his own hands attaching themselves to Virgil’s sides and squeezing mercilessly. Virgil barked out loud laughter, but he didn’t relent. His own hands reached up to tweak and pinch and tease at Logan’s ribs, Logan’s laughter mingling with his own.

“Change the channel!” Virgil called through his laughter.

“No!” Logan cried, and Virgil wasn’t sure if he was responding to his demand, or if he was responding to the fact that Virgil’s fingers had now converged on his stomach.

In revenge, his own hands found Virgil’s stomach, and Virgil was immediately weakened. How _dare_ Logan play dirty and go for his worst spot! That was completely cheating! Well, two could play at that game.

Virgil’s hands shot down to Logan’s hips and started kneading frantically. Logan shrieked and collapsed onto Virgil, but he kept tickling away at Virgil. His fingers even managed to find Virgil’s bellybutton and wiggle into the divot without ceasing.

It was no longer a fight of who could tickle who more. It was a fight of who’s stamina could take being tickled the longest, of who would give in and give out first. And Virgil was _determined_ to win.

But his laughter was getting breathless. He could take a lot, but he could only take so much in _that spot_ , and they both knew that. But Logan’s laughter was growing breathless, too, and Virgil thought he could maybe win...

But just as Virgil switched his tactic to squeezing with more intensity, Logan switched from wiggling fingers to vibrating ones. Both of their laughter went silent immediately, and they wrenched away from each other. It was a few long minutes before either of them could speak.

“Wanna watch a true crime documentary?” Logan asked, giggles still an undercurrent in his words.

“Sure,” Virgil panted, grin almost difficult to speak around.

Logan grabbed the remote from where it’d gotten tossed to the ground in their scuffle. They curled up together, still panting and giggling, and Logan switched the channel. Despite the subject matter of this new option, they were both asleep within a few minutes.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey hey, thanks for reading!! I hope y'all enjoyed, feel free to leave me a comment or kudos if you'd like! You can always find me on tumblr at august-anon!


End file.
